dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Medea
'History' No known history is known about her mother prior to the game. When she was born, she is promised to be married to King Clavius' son Charmles. When the hero had been brought to the Kingdom of Trodain, it was Madea who had made the recommendation to her father to allow him to join the ranks of the palace gaurdsmen so that they could spend more time together. When Dhoulmagus had stolen the scepter from its slumber, Princess Medea and King Trode had been within the confines of the magical seal that had prevented the sceptres power from releasing thus only giving them a transformation curse of a horse and a troll rather than the petrified form like the rest of the inhabitants of the Kingdom of Trodain. Once King Trode and The Hero had set off to find Dhoulmagus, they encounter the bandit from Pickham, Yangus. He charges a toll to cross the bridge unknowing that he was talking to King Trode himself. She is first seen defending her father when the townspeople of Farebury attack King Trode because of his apperance believing him to be a monster. Not much happenes to her during the party's time on the Eastern Continent until they come to Yangus' home town of Pickham. While King Trode had been drinking at the local pub, since this is the only other place in the world other than Tryan Gully that doesn't judge on apperance, she is kidnapped by Mitts, a common though pathetic theif. It is found out that he had sold Medea for 1000 gold coins to a former love interest of Yangus named Red. She is reaquired when Yangus gives Red the Venus Tear taken from the Swordsman's Labyrinth. Once the party reaches the Western Continent, They must retrieve the sun Mirror in order to open the Viel of Darkness cast by Dhoulmagus to enter the Castle of the Dark Ruins. Here, the party first meet King Clavius and his more than spoiled son, Prince Charmles. In order to gain the king's trust, the party must take Charmles to the Royal Hunting Grounds so that he may defeat an Argon Lizard and claim the Argon Heart they drop. One morning while the party awakes on their side quest, they find Prince Charmles attempting to mount Medea. This would also end up being a great reason she dislikes him. While on their quest to retrieve the Magi Mirror, the party meets the old wizard who used to work at the Castle of Argonia. He is the first person to see Medea past her cursed form and tells her to drink from the Mystical Spring. He says that the spring gives off curse repealing powers. She is the first to drink from the spring and within seconds she is transformed back to her human form. After a slight conversation, it is found out that the effects of the spring are only temporary because of the high amount of dark power the curse had on Trode and Medea. King Trode then asks the Hero to bring medea back to the spring every once in a while so that she may be lifted from the burden of carrying all the stuff from the carriage. After this, Medea appears to the hero in his dreams, most likely because of the effect of the Mystical Spring Water. This only occurs when both are asleep at the same time. During this we begin to discover more about Medea and of the hero's unknown background. After the Defeat of the Dark Lord Rhapthorne, Medea and Trode are returned to their human forms as the curse of the scepter starts to lift from them and Trodain Castle.Several Months pass and the day finally comes, Medea's obligation as princess to marry Prince Charmles of Argonia. Before she leaves for Savella Cathedral, she asks that the Hero walk with through the castle one final time. Once they arrive at Savella Cathedral, they are driven away by Prince Charmles on account of them being to common. At this point, there are two endings. The original ending happens with the Hero Interupting the Wedding and him with Princess Medea fleeing hand in hand to a carriage driven by King Trode and Munchie with both final giving away their true feelings of love towards each other. The game concludes with them deciding to live happily ever after. The alternate ending comes when it is found out that the Hero is actually the son of the rightful aire to the throne of Argonia, his father Eltrio who had concieved him with his Dragovian mother Xia. The hero is given an Argon Ring that had belonged to Eltrio who had given it to Xia. It is given to the hero by Chen Mui as a momento about his parents. When the party is refues entry into the wedding by Charmles for them being too common, it is Angelo that gives the Hero the idea to talk to King Clavius and make a plea to marry Medea since his father Eltrio had been the rightful Aire to the throne. Clavius deny's the Hero's request but soon enough recognizes it when the Hero had interuptted the wedding. Princess Medea and the Hero are married with Prince Charmles recieving a giant lecture from Clavius because of the Great Argon Heart he had purchased long ago during the Bazaar at Argonia. Trivia *Medea is musically talented in playing the piano as seen during her final moments at Trodain Castle before she goes to get married. *Medea's name is derived from ancient greek mythology. Her greek counterpart also named Medea was the Daughter of a King who fell in love with jason but was left for another princess. *After Medea drinks from the Spring Water, She can talk telepathically to the Hero when they're both unconscious. *Medea carries around the same bluecape on her back she wears in her human form just as in her horse form Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters Category:Female Characters